Tea, Cereal and Frustration
by somuchanemoia
Summary: The story of how Ginny messed up tea and cereal at the same time. Hinny fluff. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or other characters. If I was, I'd be so much happier than I am now._

 **Tea, Cereal and Frustration**

 **Written by: SadieAnnabethMellark**

Ginny rolled closer to Harry and snuggled into his side as she blinked her eyes open sleepily. Harry had finally gotten home from South Whales yesterday morning after a week-long raid of death eater houses; and it felt so good to finally have her husband home once more. She hadn't been Mrs. Potter for very relatively long, but to Ginny, having Harry as her husband had felt like it had already been a life time. Ginny didn't mind however, her husband was smart, caring and extremely handsome. She nosed softly at his bare chest, breathing in his sweet scent of soap and musk. It was very attractive in her opinion, especially since she had spent all last night, wrapped up in it.

Ginny sighed sleepily and laid her head on Harry's chest, listening to his soft, slow, easy breathing. She smiled to herself and let her mind wonder about the things they needed to do today. It then occurred to her that she had Harpy practice all day today. Ginny sighed and lifted her head up enough to look at the muggle alarm clock and Harry's night stand. 7:45 AM.

Shit.

She was running late.

Ginny quickly slid from Harry's arms and pulled her panties and bra that had been dissuaded hastily in last night's activities, a pair of sweat pants and her ratty Romania Dragon Society t-shirt that had been a hand-me down from her brother, Charlie. She didn't bother showering; she'd just get sweaty and muddy at quid ditch practice anyway, so she figured she just might have enough time to eat some breakfast before having to apparate to the pitch.

She looked at the alarm clock again. 7:55, if she could hurry and make some tea and maybe some muggle cereal, she could get to the pitch by 8:05 at the latest. Nodding to herself, she smiled once more at her dozing husband before going into their small apartment kitchen.

She quickly grabbed the tea kettle and mumbled a quick _aguamenti_ to fill it with water to boil. Placing it on the stove, she glanced around their apartment softly. She and Harry decided to revamp Grimmuald place and while the repairs were being made, they decided to rent a small muggle apartment to stay in about a block from the house. It had been quiet and Ginny was kind of fascinated by the muggle utilities that had come with the house. The first time Harry had taught her to use the dish washer, she could've sworn that the muggles had somehow invented their own form of magic. He favorite one to look at though, was the television. Harry had once tried to explain to her how it works, but she couldn't understand why the people speaking out of the magic box didn't reply to her when she asked them questions.

The kettle whistled to break her out of her thoughts and she immediately silenced it by taking it off the stove and pouring some water on top of her tea bag. As she let it steep, she wandered over to the muggle refrigerator. She pulled out the carton of milk and then grabbed a box of Cheerios from the cabinet above. Coming back to her tea, she started pouring some milk into her tea. She watched the milk float around the dark liquid like a cloud as it come to the surface, smiling to herself as she watches.

"Good morning baby." She felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist from behind, startling her out of her fascination. She smiled and turned her head to look at him. Harry was the cutest in the morning she reasoned with herself. His hair stood up even more than normal, all in odd angles. His green eyes were sleep and bright behind his round glasses. His pale tan skin glowed in the early light. She kissed his cheek and he chuckled softly.

"What?"

"My love, I think you have a little too much in that tea cup." Ginny turned her head back as she watched her tea over flowing from the cup, down the sides and across the counter. She gasped and set the carton down.

"Oh. That was gonna be part of my breakfast. Plus, I'm running late." She sighed.

"Not a problem love." Harry pulled out his wand and with a quick flick and a mumbled _scurgify_ , the mess was gone.

"Thank you Harry. I guess I'll just have cereal then." She was starting to run low on time. Quickly, she reached for the milk and began to pour some into her cereal…

…only… none poured out of the carton.

Ginny tipped the carton completely upside down, Harry leaned softly into her back, his chin rested on her shoulder, only to have a single drop of milk land in the center of her cereal bowl. She shook the empty carton a bit, not believing her eyes. Why wasn't it coming out? She had felt some when she had grabbed it from the cool ice box.

Then, it finally hit her. She had used the rest of it in her tea.

Irritated, Ginny set the carton of milk down and looked at her sad breakfast situation. A cup of tea with too much milk and a bowl of cereal without any at all.

She sighed heavily, "What on earth am I gonna do now?"

Harry nosed at her cheek, trying to soothe her amazedness, "Stay home while I run to the store for breakfast."

"Harry, I'm running late as it is. Practice starts soon and I haven't eaten and I won't be home until dinner." Ginny clenched the counter top frustrated. It was already a bad day and she hadn't even walked out the door yet.

"Sweetheart, there's no use getting upset over spilt milk." Harry caressed her shoulder softly with the tip of his nose.

"Harry, I can barely cook as it is. I should've paid more attention to mum when she tried teaching me before the wedding. Look at me now, I can't even pour milk right. I fucked up making a simple bowl of cereal." Ginny could feel Harry smiling into her shoulder softly as she ranted, "What's so funny about this Harry Potter?!"

Harry chuckled softly and kissed her cheek, "Babe, its Sunday, you don't have practice today and you're going mad over a bowl of cereal."

Ginny turned to look at his smiling face, "I – What?"

Harry brought her over to the calendar hanging on the wall and pointed at the date, "It's Sunday. No practice today." Ginny looked at the calendar in bewilderment. She could've sworn that it was Saturday, not Sunday.

Harry chuckled once more and kissed her softly on the ear, "We must've been going at it hard last night if you forgot what day it was."

Ginny blushed brilliant red and whacked Harry softly with her hand, "Harold."

"Only teasing my love." Harry squeezed her tighter to him, "I still love you even if you can't remember what day it is and if you can't cook cereal. You're perfect the way you are."

 **A/N: (Hey you guys! Long time no write! I know this is my first one-shot in a while and I really wanted to write this so here ya go. I hope you enjoy it. I dunno how great it is or anything, but I was inspired by a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr and I just had to do a Hinny fic on it.**

 **For all my followers that generally like to know what I'm up to, I'll say this. I'm in college. Holy crap. I've been in college for almost a year. That's insane. I started writing fanfics my freshman year of high school and now I am almost a sophomore in college. WHAT HAPPENED! WHERED THE TIME GO?! I know, I feel the same way. I'm trying to get back in the mood of writing and I might be branching out into other fandoms, but I am still happy here in the HP fam for the future.**

 **Lemme know what you think. Don't forget to R &R. Love you all. S.A.M. :) ) **


End file.
